My Dark Family
by LivCarin
Summary: What if Bloom wasn't raised by Mike and Vanessa. and what if she had three sisters and a brother. and what has Bloom been hiding. Find out in my dark family.
1. the stupid plan

"I told you to wake me up!" I yelled at my sister

"So" she responded "you don't control me"

Ugg sometimes I love my sisters to death but they can be so annoying sometimes, and don't get me started on my brother he is sweet but majorly over protective.

"Get down here" my sister called "father wants to talk with us!" she yelled

I scrambled to get ready because my father is not a patient man and the only time our father called us was when he had something very important for us.

"Ladies I have an idea" my father said as we walked into the kitchen

"And what would that be" my brother asked

"I'm going to enroll you in the schools of magic and from there you will steal the magic books and scrolls" he said "Icy, Darcy, Stormy you will go to cloud tower as senior witches" he said referring to my three older sisters "Valtor you will study as a senior specialist at red fountain" he said referring to my brother "and you will be a freshman fairy at Alfea" my father said to me.

"WHAT!?" I asked him

I did not want to go to Alfea I am a witch with a very negative aura I belong at cloud tower yet my father was sending me to the goodie-goodie school. YUCK.

"I'm sorry but you're the only one who hasn't gone to one of the magic schools so you will stick out less than your sisters.

"Fine" I finally relented "but if this takes to long I will leave before I'm through, got it" I said

"Understood was all he replied

"Anyway are we ready to go?" Icy asked

"Yes we are my father said. With that, my sister and brother teleported to their schools.

"Bye Darkar" I said, calling my father by his first name

"Goodbye Bloom" he said as I teleported away from Shadowhaunt.

**~Winx~**

When I got to Alfea I changed from all black to disgusting light blue jeans and a yellow tee-shirt with blue sleeves. I walked up to Ms. Griselda, the head of discipline and she asked for my name

"My name is Bl- Victoria and I'm from Calisto" I said

"You may enter Miss. Victoria" Ms. Griselda said

That was way too close for my liking I almost blew my cover

"Hi" a preppy girl said as she passed by, she had blonde hair and was wearing an orange skirt and a green shirt "I'm Stella Princess of Solaria, who are you?" she said. She had such strong positive vibes I almost passed out.

"I'm Bl-Victoria" there I go again with the Bloom, "but you can call me Tori and I'm from Calisto" I said, and then she left just as quickly as he came.

I really hope we don't get put into the same dorm, but knowing my luck I will.

When I was assigned my dorm I looked at the sign on the door that said

**OCCUPANTS OF THIS DORM**

_**Aisha, Princess of Andros**_

_**Flora, of Linphea**_

_**Musa, of Melody**_

_**Stella, Princess of solaria**_

_**Tecna, of Zenith**_

_**Victoria, of Calisto**_

Great, just great I'm in the same dorm as Stella; this was going to be an awful year. When I walked into my room I saw the other girls where already there.

"Hi I'm Tecna" said a pink haired girl who was wearing a purple and green top matching pants and strange purple sneakers, "I am the fairy of technology" I immediately nicknamed her Tecnonerd.

"You already met me" Stella said "and I am the fairy of the sun and moon" she became the prep almost instantly

"I'm Musa from melody" a blue haired girl that was wearing a red shirt and jeans said "and I am the fairy of da-music." She w as different from the others

"I'm Flora and I'm from Linphea a brunette wearing a pink shirt and a green skirt "and I'm the dar- the fairy of nature" I noticed she almost said dark fairy.

"and I'm Aisha from Andros" an African American in a pink shirt and kakis said, great we were back to goodie goodies and personally I didn't like it " I'm the fairy of waves" she became the fish. I was deep in thought when I noticed everyone was looking expectantly at me and I realized I never introduced myself so I decided to have some fun so I said

"I'm not who you think I am but for now you can call me Tori" then I left without a backwards glance


	2. Make new friends and enemies

**I would like to thank Peacelovefairy and lucky lucky heart for reviewing my story!**

After I left the pesky fairies I went into the forest to call my dad

"Hello father" I said as he answered the phone "what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for now dearest, right now I want you to gain the trust of these pixies so they will not suspect you of stealing the scrolls and magic books." He explained

"Fine" I said "but if pandemonium strikes you can blame me first" then I hung up on him

I went back to my dorm and was immediately bombarded by Stella.

"You know the red fountain and Alfea dance is tomorrow" she said then continued without waiting for me to answer "so we are going to go shopping" she finished.

I was officially in hell; I had to go shopping with these pixies, in a pixie store, but I wasn't the only one who looked like I would rather be anywhere else, there were two pixies that looked like they agreed with me, interesting.

**~Winx~**

"Tori what do you think of this dress" Stella all but yelled

"It looks great" I said, putting a fake smile on

Truthfully I hated the dress it was light blue and reached my knees it was cut in the front so it showed my belly and had bell like sleeves that went a little past my wrist. In other words it was awful, but since I was earning these girls trust I said it was lovely. When we walked out of the store I could sense my sisters power nearby, when I turned around I saw the and Icy said

"Hello little pixies" I tried very hard not to laugh

"What do you want, witches?!" Aisha screamed

"Nothing except the dragon fire" Icy yelled

"The dragon fire is just a myth" Tecna said

"No its not" Icy retorted

I couldn't hold my laughter in any more, the girls looked at me like I was crazy and my sisters were smirking. When I finally regained my composure I said

"Yes it is you stupid witches" while trying to look nice

"Actually the dragon exist and you posses it, you loud mouth red head" Darcy said to me

I pretended to look shocked and almost burst out laughing again when I saw the girl's faces.

I decided to end this so I blasted my sisters and put a message in, telling them to meet me in witch's alley, they nodded their heads discreetly but I got the message, then they were gone.

"Did you know you possessed the dragon fire" Musa asked

"No" I lied

"Wait, how do you posses the dragon fire?" Flora asked "I thought only the dark pr-"she abruptly cut of then retried "I thought only people who lived on sparks, which I feel I should remind you is a dead planet, were the only people who could even think of maybe having the dragon fire" she said

"That's what I thought too" I said then started walking away

"Where are toy going?" Aisha asked

"To go and think about his" I lied again; truthfully I was going to meet my sisters

**~Winx~**

"About time you got here" Stormy complained

"Oh stop whining" I said rudely "I couldn't get away, pixies become suspicious every time you want to be alone" I complained

"Anyway why did you call us here?" Darcy asked

"To tell you Alfea and red fountain are having a dance tomorrow night and I think this party is going toned a witch's touch. My sisters grinned evilly

"Good idea I know just the thing" Icy said, then she and my sisters were gone

I teleported back to Alfea and went straight to bed. If what I thought was going to happen tomorrow was actually going to happen I needed all the rest I could get.

**~Winx~**

This is it, time for the dance; I could wait for it to be over with.

"Oh girls look whose coming" she said referring to 8 guys coming over to us. Within the group I noticed my brother and had a very hard time controlling my laughter when I saw him in one of those stupid red fountain uniforms. I remembered father changed his name to Jason so I decided to have some fun with my pixie friends.

"Jason" I squealed. He seemed conflicted for a second then decided to play along

"Tori, it's been forever" he said giving me a hug

"Now why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Stella asked me

"I don't, Jason and I were best friends growing up" I replied have a boyfriend, remember

"Oh, so he's available?" Stella asked, perking up

"If he is available Stella you" a brunette said

"By the way I'm Brandon and Stella's boyfriend" he said to me while giving Stella a pointed look

"and I'm Nabu" the African American said "and I'm dating Aisha

"I'm Timmy" an orange hired kid with glasses said "and Tecna is my girlfriend" he finished

I'm Helia" a blue-black haired kid said "and that's Riven" he said, pointing to a grumpy mean looking dude. "I'm dating flora and Riven over there is dating Musa. I smiled; I sensed some major dark vibes coming from those two.

"And these two are Prince Sky of Eraklyon and his cousin Andy" Jason said

(A/N: I know Andy and Sky are not cousins but since Bloom and Andy used to date and Sky was jealous of Andy in season 4 it just seemed to fit)

"Hello…." Sky faltered "what is it I should call you?" he asked

"You may call me Victoria, nothing more, nothing less" I said snidely. I saw Andy grin.

"Well hello Victoria" Andy said, leaning in to give me a hug "but since I know that's not your real name you will have to tell me later" he whispered in my ear. I gasped, how could he possibly know.

"Well now that introductions are over" Stella said "let's dance"

With that I was pulled onto the dance floor, still in shock over what Andy had said.


	3. My secret

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I've had lots of testing and test preps so I didn't have time but I plan to get up at least two chapters up this weekend if not more**

I ran outside and saw three figures

"Hello sisters, is it time for your prank" I asked them

"Yep" Darcy said "and I bet you want to know what it is"

Yea, kind of" I admitted

"Well to bad, but I will say this stay away from the dessert table" Icy said

"Good to know" I said, then I walked back inside

When I got there Andy was immediately by my side

"I didn't mean to scare you Bloom" he said

"How do you know my real name?" I asked him

"Your brother told me"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, we were friends when we were little. Don't you remember me and your brother casting dark spell on you and the Trix and then you trying to turn me into ashes?" he asked

"Oh yeah" I said remembering "by the way do you still have the scar from when I did succeed"

"Yep" he said showing me the scar right above his right eye "anyway I'm in" when I turned to ask him what he was in he was already walking away. "Boys" I muttered then I too left the dance.

**~Winx~**

The next day I went back to the forest to call my father

"Hello father" I said when he picked up

"Hello dearest" he responded "have you gained the trust of those pixies

"I think so, I can officially leave the dorm without them protesting or asking to come" I said

"Good, we are going to steal cloud towers scrolls first because that will be the easiest" he said

"Then we will steal red fountains and Magix's at the same time so they can't guard them all"

"Then lastly we will steal Alfea's" he finished

"I like that plan it will be- I trailed off as I heard rustling in the bushes

"Bloom dear are you ok" my father asked

"Yeah I'll call you back bye" I said, then hung up

When I hung up I turned and quietly chanted a spell that made the bush I heard rustling in invisible. I gasped when I saw Musa and Flora kneeling there looking sheepish

"What do you two want?" I asked them

""Nothing your highness" Musa started but I cut her off

"What do you mean your highness?" I asked

"She means what she said" Flora said "we know you are Bloom, youngest daughter of Darkar and therefore the princess of darkness" she explained

"How do you know that?" I asked "who told you?"

"Nobody told us, but dark beings always recognize their princess"

"Ok, but why did you follow me?" I asked

"We want to join you on your mission" Musa said

"What makes you think I'm on a mission?" I asked

They looked at each other then laughed "The only reason a dark lord like you would be at a school for fairies would be because you where on a mission" Flora explained

"Fine you may join" I said, taking amusement I the looks of joy they gave me "But first I must know the real you, I mean come on you two are not fairies of nature and music I know that.

"You are right" Musa said "I am the dark fairy of dark sounds"

"And I am the dark fairy of poisoned plants" Flora said "but our names are authentic"

"And as you know I am Bloom princess of darkness dark fairy of the dragon fire" I said

"Oh and before I forget there are three specialist you can trust" flora said

"Ok I know Andy is one so who are the other two?" I asked

"You can also trust Riven and Helia" Musa said "by the way what is your mission?" she asked

"Ok me my father, sisters and brother are going to steal all the magic scrolls from Alfea, Red fountain, Cloud tower and Magix" I told them with a grin

"So how are we going to do that?" Flora asked

"Honestly I can't tell you until I know I know I can trust you" I told them

"How can we prove our loyalty" Musa asked

"I don't know yet but I will find a way" I said as I flew away leaving them standing there.

When I went back to my dorm all the girls were there

"Hey Tori do you want to go meet the boys with us?" Stella asked in her unnatural preppy voice

"You should come, Helia, Riven and Andy will be there" Flora said

"Fine, I will come" I gave in "but only since I have to talk with Andy" I added

With that we left, when we arrived at the restaurant where we were supposed to meet the boys I saw Sky was there too "what is he doing here?" I asked to no one in particular "he came to woo you" Andy said as he gave me a hug "good to know" I replied

**~Winx~**

After a couple of hours I finally managed to get Riven, Helia and Andy alone "I assume you all know my name isn't really Victoria right"

"Right we know you are Bloom dark princess" Riven replied

"O.K and I'm assuming Flora and Musa told you about how I'm on a mission" I said, referring to Riven and Helia

"Yes they have" Helia said "and as soon as we gain your trust we will help you In any way we can" he finished

"perfect" I started "by the way, by that statement you learned my trust" they smiled, oh and by the way meet me at the front gates of Alfea tomorrow morning, I am taking all of you to meet my father and siblings

"cool" the three of them replied as I walked away


End file.
